Cecil Grates
Cecil Grates is a defensive tackle for the Chicago Outlaws. Biography Cecil is the only son of upper east coast entrepreneurs, Taylor and Vivian Grates. Taylor and Vivian had made their name as a powerhouse couple creating the very successful Business Analytics Firm, T. V. G. Analytics, who worked as consultants to improve and empower several key businesses across the East Coast. However what Cecil remembers more is how they seemed to live more at their offices than at home during his childhood. In some ways that did cause a little resentment to the life they lived, but as he grew older, he could understand what it meant, and what that had been able to do for their family. During his childhood, Cecil found ways to relieve his boredom with the field, the oblong ball, and the children of the “extended” neighborhood. Granted, his parents didn’t always care for his choice of friends but they were supportive of his dedication to athleticism and sports, hoping to turn that dedication towards more scholarly goals later in school and university. Granted, with a name like Cecil, it was sometimes difficult for him to deal with the other children with more “normal” names and often went by his last name or one of the nicknames he seemed to earn. But as he started to get into the more organized sports at the private schools that his parents sent him to, he learned more ways to improve his sport, beyond the aggressiveness and high energy drive and just plain strength plays learned by playing at the local community. However, even for being what many of the kids referred to as being a “preppie,” he was a solid player even with some of the more rough-and-tumble kids’ teams. Eventually the well-dressed youth did gain notice among his peers during the high-school academy years with his aggressive and powerful play style, fitting his youthful fitness and energy. Even though he always preferred the games he played on the community field to the stadium, he quickly grew accustomed and stronger as an aggressive brick wall of a player. Eventually Cecil was accepted at Privost University and he chose an undergraduate program in Business Management and immediately went to try out for their football program. Being one of the bigger and stronger freshmen, he was easily accepted, and his aggressive play style was a surprise, even among the trainers and coaches at Privost. He still had his own rough edges, but the coaches went straight to work on those early on to sharpen the latest tool for their team. They couldn’t lose the chance at someone who played a stronger and more aggressive game than most of their other players. At first Cecil was disappointed that they had selected for him to play defensive line rather than the offensive line, but quickly learned some advantages to it with all his strength. Privost at the time was better known for their offensive players, not their defensive stopping power. In fact, many times they had lost, not because of their inability to score, but rather for their lack of play stopping defense. Their coach felt, that he, and a few of his fellow freshman defense recruits they had just recruited that year were just what they needed to get an edge on the gridiron. Cecil quickly moved through the ranks, especially with the extra training he put in, at practice, on the field, or at the gym. But he did feel that his parents would rather he focus solely on his studies, but they were unable to truly dismiss his ability in football and the fact he was still keeping his grades going with the extra strain of practice and games. He eventually helped Privost move on to several key playoff chances, even if they didn’t go as far as they would have hoped. But even the chances to move into a playoff spot showed that Privost had finally became a potential contender and possibly a program that shouldn’t be overlooked by the aspiring underclassman athlete. By the time he graduated, he was within the top 98th percentile of his class, and was, more importantly to him, being scouted for the UFFL. During his college career, he showed himself to be a key player to Privost’s playoff chances the season before, this was understandable. So, against his parent’s advice, he accepted the chance to play the game he loved in a professional capacity. He wanted to make his own way, and, to him, this was a big chance to be part of something bigger than crunching numbers behind a desk and writing endless reports. The time was neigh and this was the time to grab the opportunity with both paws. Interview After a long practice on the field, what does your player prefer to eat? Big balanced meal, plenty of protein to help rebuild If you asked your linefur, "What do you do in your free time?" how would they respond? "Strength training in the Gym. Squats are good. But otherwise I do enjoy reading up or watching past games to analyse other teams tenancies." Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Security. Better in the long term than big cash. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? More training, investing time into being noticed or visiting the training camps that the teams may put out. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 11-6 Playoff Record: 0-1 Regular Season: 11-5 Category:Defensive Linemen Category:Rhinoceros Category:Chicago